RWBY Volume 3: New People, New Problems
by APZ Stories
Summary: After the battle in the center of Vale, life seemed normal for team RWBY and friends. But the emergence of some new people, and old faces, brings about new problems for the gang to face, whether it be fighting, or keeping their teams together. Will they be able to make it through this year, and is someone trying to continue what Roman finished? R.I.P. Monty Oum
1. Chapter 1

INTRO:

 _The biggest smile nor the loudest laugh can never hide the pain of the past._

It was after the battle in the middle of Vale. The Huntsman in training and hunters had successfully defeated the Grimm and captured and arrested Roman Torchwick. Everything seemed in balance and normal. The Vytal Festival took place, with Pyrrha winning the entire tournament. The girls made it through their first year at Beacon, thinking everything was normal, but that seemed to good to be true.

Because it was.

Chapter 1: Transfers and the New Guy

It was the first day of the girl's second year of Beacon Academy. It turns out that both Sun and Neptune have transferred over to Beacon to be with their newfound friends and comrades. They all met up in the courtyard to see the influx of new—and transferring—students, one of which stood out the most. He had hair like Jaune, only longer and dark like Blake's. He had eyes as green as the streak in his hair, like summer grass on a beautiful day. He had a green streak in his hair that didn't cover much hair, but was enough to be visible from afar. He wore a grey leather coat over a dark green shirt, with a black bandana around his neck and dark jeans with black combat boots. He carried two katana on his back, laying horizontal where his belt loops were. The scabbard for his weapons was green, with a stranger engravement on it. He walked in with his head held high, but with a menacing arrogant look. As he walked by, he stared down the group, eyeing especially Ruby and Jaune standing side-by-side.

RUBY: Wow, what was his deal?

JAUNE: Somebody looks like he woke up with an Ursa in his bed.

YANG: Something seems off about him. He just seems, angry, yet calm.

PYRRHA: Yeah, I felt it too. Do you think we should keep an eye on him? Just in case he's working for Roman.

JAUNE: No. Come on guys, relax. He's just a new guy who's probably scared and afraid and has no friends- just like me on the first day.

SUN: No, no. I know that guy. He was at Haven with me and Neptune. Do you remember him?

NEPTUNE: Yeah I do. He was the guy who basically shut out his entire team for the whole year. Wasn't his name like, Flicky Doon or something?

SUN: Dude I don't know! I never talked to the guy ever.

BLAKE: Guys who cares about what his name is or what he did with his former team? He's a Beacon student now, so we have to make him feel welcomed.

WEISS: Ooooorrrrr, we can go get some food and forget about Picky June.

JAUNE: I second that.

NORA: I want pancakes!

RUBY: Guys no. Like Blake said, he's here at Beacon now, so we have to make him feel welcomed.

YANG: Yeah. Who knows, he might just actually be a nice person if we can get to know him. Like Weiss, but without all the yelling.

WEISS: Hey, I DO NOT YELL!

NORA: She says as she yells.

WEISS: Can it Nora!

RUBY: Alright guys. Let's go find this new guy!

JAUNE: After we go get some food!

Pyrrha slaps him on the back of the head and gives him a "don't be so damn stupid" face.

JAUNE: Owwwww. Fine. Let's go find this new guy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Transfers and the New Guy, part 2

As the the new students piled into the auditorium to hear Professor Ozbin speak, team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, and Neptune go on a hunt for the new guy.

RUBY: Where do you think he went?

YANG: Is that him right there?

WEISS: Are you kidding me right now? That looks nothing like him.

BLAKE: Well where do you think he went?

JAUNE: I found him! He's over here

As the gang finds where Jaune is, they find some rather surprising news

STUDENT: Hey got off me man! Why are you grabbing?

JAUNE: Come on transfer, we're trying to make you feel at home

STUDENT: What th- get off me I said! I'm not a transfer you imbecile!

RUBY: Jaune that's not him!

JAUNE: Wait, what?

STUDENT: I told you I'm not a transfer! I'm new! Not get away from me or else we're gonna have some problems

He stares down Jaune and unsheathes his weapon

PYRRHA: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Pyrrha holds the tip of her sword on the back of his head

STUDENT: Whatever. You guys are freaks. I'm outta here.

The student walks off into the crowd.

JAUNE: What's his problem?

PYRRHA: Jaune why would you grab him like?

JAUNE: He wouldn't listen to me so I tried to get his attention. Not my fault he's crabby.

REN: I think I found him. He's right over there.

RUBY: Now that's definitely him.

They traverse through the crowd to reach the new guy, pushing people to the side.

RUBY: Hi I'm Ruby. And this is my te-

NEW GUY: Team RWBY. I know. And that's team JNPR and Sun and Neptune with you.

RUBY: How did yo-

NEW GUY: Everyone knows you guys. The big fight in Vale. You being the youngest student to attend Beacon. Everyone knows.

RUBY: Oh.

NEW GUY: Yeah. By the way, my name is Lucky Moon.

YANG: Wait, Moon?

LUCKY: Yes, Moon.

YANG: As in the fabled Moon family?

JAUNE: Moon family?

LUCKY: Yes, the Moon family.

JAUNE: What's the Moon family?

WEISS: Only THE very first Hunstman ever. They started Beacon, and the rising of Huntsman all over Remnant.

LUCKY: That's the family.

The rest of the gang look at him, surprised and shocked, while Jaune looks confused.

NORA: Wait, are you related to the moon?

All eyes turn to Nora, as the rest of team JNPR facepalm themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team FLNS

OZPIN: Welcome new future Hunstman, and those who are transferring here. This is Initiation. And that is the Emerald Forest. The rules are simple: the first person you make eye contact with is who you are partnered up with for the next four years. You will go through the forest, and each pair will collect one relic at the temple at the end of the path and bring it back here. That will determine what the teams are. Does everyone understand?

The 8 students nod, as a hand flies up.

STUDENT: Will there be any Grimm down there?

OZPIN: Yes, and you will be expected to fight them.

Down all the way at the end, and the first person who will leave, looks over and mutters very few, but intimidating words

UNKNOWN STUDENT: Good. I was hoping I would have to fight.

OZPIN: Is everyone ready?

Before anyone can speak, he speaks again

OZPIN: Good. Everyone take your positions.

The students get launched, one by one.

Sun and Neptune, using the secret signal they came up with, find each other first.

SUN: Thank the heavens I found you.

NEPTUNE: Dude, I don't know what I would do without you.

As they reunite, a Ursa emerges from the bushes to try and ambush the pair, but gets stopped by an unknown force.

SUN: Oh god!

NEPTUNE: WHY IS IT MOVING FORWARD BUT NOT MOVING TOWARDS US AT ALL?!

As they scream, the Ursa gets thrown back, revealing the unknown student who launched first. He wears a black sweater with a red shirt underneath. He wears black jeans and black shoes. His hair is short and black. His weapon is a pitch fork, with a long black handle, and 3 red, sharp prongs. The prongs resemble double-edged knives, being sharp on both sides. There's a chain at the end of the weapon, which wraps around his arm. On his left hip sits a large black revolver.

STUDENT: Looks like we have our first pair. You guys know each other?

SUN: We're only like the best friends ever, right bro?

NEPTUNE: You know it brother.

As they talk, the Ursa emerges behind him.

SUN: Dude look out!

As he turns to the Ursa, it's arm gets sliced off, and bullets fly past the 3, all hitting it. As it stumbles forward, still trying to attack, a dark figure appears in front of it, taking away its legs, and letting the head land on one of his blades. He turns around to face the 3.

LUCKY: You're welcome

He looks at the pair, then stares right into the other student's brown eyes.

STUDENT: I guess we're partners now.

He reaches to shake his hand, but Lucky just stares at it, then him.

LUCKY: Next time, kill it before you try to talk. Let's go.

He turns, walking away and leaving the 3 behind.

STUDENT: He seems like a peachy guy.

SUN: Tell me about it. Let's go before we get attached again.

The three follow behind him, as the student catches up to him.

STUDENT: Hey, I'm Fitzgerald Talon. But everyone calls me Fitz. You're name?

Lucky stares at him, not changing his pace at all

LUCKY: Lucky

FITZ: Just Lucky?

He stares him down again, this time stopping.

LUCKY: Moon. Lucky Moon. Now let's go.

FITZ: Well nice to meet you Lucky.

He looks at the pair behind him

FITZ: Looks like this will be a fun 3 years.

NEPTUNE: *whispering* Good luck.

They reach the temple. Lucky looks at all the pieces, before picking up the rook.

LUCKY: The most under-looked piece. This one is ours.

The other pair walks up. They look around, and see the piece in Lucky's hand.

SUN: Which one should we take?

NEPTUNE: Well I like Fitz, and I feel bad for him being stuck with Lucky. Let's take the rook.

They pick up the rook, as the other two pair show up. They both pick up the jester, and then they all stare at each other.

STUDENT 1: Even though this conversation seems delightful, I'd rather get my toches out of here before I get killed. Who's with me?

The other four leave, leaving the last four there. As they awkwardly stare at each other, they hear the screams of the other four.

SUN: What the hell was that?

FITZ: That was the others. Let's go help th- wait, where's Lucky?

As they look around, they hear the slashing of swords agains Grimm flesh.

FITZ: I guess he left without us.

They rush towards the source of the noise. When they get there, they see the 5 students fighting a Nevermore

STUDENT 2: Why can't we kill this thing?

STUDENT 3: I don't know, but I just wanna get out of here!

LUCKY: Just shut up and keep attacking! Stop crying and help me kill this thing!

STUDENT 4: Screw this, I'm outta here.

As the student attempts to leave, a Death Stalker appears.

STUDENT: Well lads and gals, looks like we are going to have to fight these things.

As the others attack the Death Stalker, the other 3 begin to attack the Nevermore. As they fight, Fitz throws his pitch fork into the Nevermore. The Nevermore begins to fly away, with his weapon still in it. Sun and Neptune jump on and hold his legs, as they try to free the weapon. The Death Stalker throws the others off and walks forward. Lucky looks up and begins to turn around to follow the Nevermore. He comes face to face with the Death Stalker. As the others look on, they become shocked. Lucky, being the one to always attack a Grimm without hesitation, stands there, frozen. He looks scared, and doesn't move. The Death Stalk lifts its tail, ready to drive it through his chest. As it comes down, Fitz dives into Lucky and pushes him out of the way. They fall and look up, and Lucky stay frozen.

FITZ: Come on get up! We have to fight this thing!

LUCKY: I-I-I...

STUDENT 3: Guys lets just get out of here. We can make it out alive.

FITZ: No! You heard Professor Ozpin. We have to fight these things. You guys take the Death Stalker. We'll go help Sun and Neptune fight the Nevermore.

He pulls Lucky up and drags him towards the other two. As he drags him, Lucky is still staring at it, without blinking, with the same face of fear. As they get farther, he looks away. He takes Fitz hand of his arm, and starts towards the others. As they get there, Sun is stuck in the Nevermore's claws and Neptune is trying to pull him out.

NEPTUNE: Let go of my friend you stupid monster!

As he pulls, gunfire fills the air. Lucky starts shooting from the modified guns in his sleeves. The Nevermore looks at him, before taking flight and dropping Sun. It drops to down to charge at Lucky, as he dives out of the way. Directly behind him, Fitz was sitting there, gun in hand. He fires a huge slug at the beast, as it breaks flight and crashes into the ground. He throws the pitch fork into the animal, then jumps around a tree to keep it down. They all attack the Nevermore, until it tries to take flight. Lucky jumps on its back, and slices its wings off. It crashes to the ground again, and stops moving.

SUN: Dudes, we just killed a Nevermore.

STUDENT 1: And we just killed a Death Stalker. Jolly good show mates!

LUCKY: Let's just head back. We did what we need to do.

He starts walking off, as the rest stare at him.

STUDENT 4: There's something wrong with him. First he acts all tough, then he freezes at the first glance of a Death Stalker. He didn't even move. He just stood there. What's his problem?

FITZ: I don't know, but you need to drop it. That's my partner now.

Back at Beacon, team RWBY sits in their dorm, studying.

YANG: So what do you guys think about that new guy?

BLAKE: He seemed like a cool person.

WEISS: I don't like him.

RUBY: You don't like anyone.

WEISS: Well I like you guys.

RUBY: And Neptune.

WEISS: Shut up.

YANG: Well I think he's really cool. We should hang out with him.

BLAKE: Sure why not?

RUBY: I don't mind.

WEISS: No. I have a bad feeling about him.

YANG: Don't be such a Debbie downer Weiss. He's cool. Just give it some time.

At the ceremony, Ozpin begins announcing the new teams, when he gets to the last two.

OZPIN: ...and you guys will be Team CNDL, with leader Carrick Scorch. And for our last team. Sun Wukong. Neptune Vasilias. Lucky Moon. Fitzgerald Talon. You four will make up Team FLNS (pronounced "Flans"), with team leader, Fitzgerald Talon. And that is your new teams of Beacon Academy!

The school applauds, as Lucky not only looks surprised, as almost everyone else is, but pissed off as well. He walks off stage before the rest of the team and heads towards the dorm before the others can even get there

RUBY: What... just happened? Who was that and why did he get leader instead of Lucky?

YANG: I don't know. I mean he belongs to the very first family of Hunstman. He should've been leader.

SUN: It's because he froze up when he saw a Death Stalker.

JAUNE: And? I was scared of that too but I still made leader.

NEPTUNE: Yeah but this situation is different. You're scared of everything. Lucky was the first person to fight and kill whatever Grimm he saw in the forest. As soon as he saw the Death Stalker, he froze. Fitz had to save him. Fitz also took charge when everyone else tried to run. That's why he made leader, not him.

YANG: Wait, he was scared of a Death Stalker? Why?

SUN: We don't know. All we know is that he has an absolute fear of them from what happened.

RUBY: Who's that other guy?

SUN: Fitz? He's the best!

NEPTUNE: He's pretty awesome, not gonna lie.

YANG: Yeah well I don't think he should be leader.

She walks off, leaving everyone confused with her sudden outburst. The pair heads to their new dorm, as the other two teams head back to their own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rude Much?

RUBY: Yang what the heck was that back there? Why are you so yelly and mean?

YANG: Because I don't see why he should be leader! He doesn't come from a legendary family. He doesn't have the skills or the mentality of a leader. He doesn't deserve it!

RUBY: But why do you think Lucky deserves it? He's a total jerk to everyone. He doesn't talk to anyone. How are you supposed to be a leader when you hate everyone in your team

LUCKY: That's where you're wrong...

Lucky walks out from around the corner

LUCKY:... I don't hate everyone on my team. I hate everyone. People are obstacles in my way. And do you know what I do to obstacles? I destroy them, like everything else in my way. So stay out of my way.

RUBY: Well excuse me but you don't have to be so rude.

LUCKY: If you don't like it, stay out of my way.

He walks off down the corridor, leaving Ruby and Yang by themselves.

YANG: Well I can see your point now. But I still think he should've been leader just on his name.

RUBY: Even with his last name, he doesn't deserve to be leader.

FITZ: It doesn't matter. I'm talking to Ozpin later and I'm gonna ask him to make Lucky leader. I don't deserve this.

RUBY: Fitz stop. You deserve this. You earned it. Don't talk to Ozpin. He'll just tell you to step up as leader and not quit like I once wanted to.

FITZ: Why though? He doesn't want me as leader, and Yang thinks that u don't deserve to be leader as much as Lucky does. It was a fluke, just like everyone is saying. So I'm going to talk to Ozpin. And Lucky is going to be the new leader. Don't try to stop me please.

Before she can stop him, he heads off to Ozpin's office.

RUBY: You see what you did Yang? You just ruined that kids confidence. He earned that position. I don't know why you can't see that.

Ruby walks away down the corridor, towards the dorms.

YANG (to herself): I just thought he deserved it more

In Ozpin's office, he is sitting at his desk, looking through some papers when Fitz walks in.

OZPIN: Ah, Mr. Talon. What brings you to my office.

FITZ: I want Lucky to be team leader, not me. And I will not take no for answer. He deserves this more than me.

OZPIN: And whose words are those, yours, or Yang's?

FITZ: Ther- they are my words. I mean ye-ye-yeah, she said that but, you know, I-I thi- well I don't think I know, but, what I'm trying to say is th-

OZPIN: You think you aren't qualified because you don't come from a family like the Moons. Am I correct?

FITZ: Well I wouldn't put it in that exact wording.

OZPIN: Listen Fitzgerald, you do deserve to lead your team. You earned it. When everyone tried to turn tail and run, you stayed to fight. You lead the others to fight. And you didn't fight alone, because you didn't want to, unlike Lucky. He went in to battle alone, and he almost died. And then you saved him. You showed more than enough to qualify as a leader. You just need to believe in yourself. Sun believes in you. Neptune believes in you. So does Team JNPR, and 3/4 of Team RWBY. People believe in you. And some don't even realize that they need you. Go out there and prove you can be a leader. Stop sitting on your behind and letting people decide your future. Stand up for yourself, put your foot down and assert your leadership. You can do it. It's why I picked you.

FITZ: I-I-I-I don't know what to say.

OZPIN: There's nothing left to say to me. But there's a lot that needs to be said to your teammates. Go. You can do this Fitzgerald.

FITZ: Th-Thank you Professor.

OZPIN: It's what I'm here for.

He leaves the office, and heads straight for the dorms where team FLNS is.

FITZ: Alright listen here guys. I am team leader. If any of you have a problem with that, you're gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. I was chosen for a reason.

LUCKY: Yeah, pity.

FITZ: No. Because unlike you, I know how to work with people. I get along with people. People trust me. You isolate yourself like you're the best and that you deserve everything. Well guess what, you're family isn't here to hand you everything on a silver spoon. Your name and your family will not get you leadership, and they won't help you in battle. It's either you fight with us, or you die. Either way, you're going to be during it as Lucky Moon the Huntsman, not Lucky Moon, heir to the Moon family.

Lucky says nothing but just looks out the window for a few seconds, before getting up to leave

FITZ: Where do you think you're going?

He steps in his way, and stares him straight in his eyes. To his surprise, he sees more hurt and pain than anger.

LUCKY: Get out of my way, or you will regret it.

He shoves past Fitz and storms down the corridor, and outside.

FITZ: Wait Lucky come back. I'm sor-

Before he can finish, he realizes Lucky isn't there. He runs outside, but he's nowhere to be found. Sun and Neptune appear behind him.

SUN: Dude, I like you and all, but that was harsh.

NEPTUNE: Yeah, that wasn't very nice at all.

FITZ: I-I-I didn't mean to do that. I was just trying to make sure you guys kne-

SUN: No man, we get it. Although it was rude, we understand what you were trying to do. And we can only respect you for it. Let's just go to the dorm. He seemed upset, so we'll let him cool off. He has to come home sometime, so we'll wait.


End file.
